Meta-Action Of The A-Ideal
The A-Ideal does all things within Itself, so there is nothing left that is not done. -The purpose behind all of this is to make Itself. Self-Creation. *The many actions of the A-Ideal are really one-action, the end-goal of which is to produce Itself. *In the infinite-moment of aeternity, the A-Ideal is and does an infinite number of things, the end-goal of which is to produce Itself. Unknowability of Divine Content?: -While we can't know the full content of infinity, and thus the A-Ideal, we can know Its end-goal, which is to produce itself. Otherwise, the A-ideal has parts! -Something has to produce the A-Ideal because the A-ideal could not exist, but It does exist, so something caused It. Only the A-Ideal can produce the A-Ideal. As per No Parts, this is the only action the A-ideal therefore has! -Unknowability will destroy all of Infinity Theology when left to follow out to its natural conclusions. If the true nature of the A-Ideal is so absolutely beyond us, maybe the A-Ideal is *somehow* actually multiple objects? After all, how can you be sure!? How Can We Be Sure Producing Itself Is Truly The End-Goal?: -Maybe there is something else, beyond and bigger than creating, and that is what the A-ideal is actually doing? >Before something can do anything, it must exist. Therefore, the A-Ideal's first, and only, action is to produce Itself. Thus, the end-goal of this infinite-act of self-creating is to produce Itself. -Etymologically, if we reverse the internal action of the A-ideal, It would not exist. Therefore, the purpose of the A-Ideal one and only action is to produce Itself! - -Existing is Actualization (obvious to the mind), the purpose of the A-Ideal is to exist as perfect, infinite substance. A truly perfect thing. -The A-Ideal is one object, with one substance, but that substance can be thought of as an infinite amount of smaller "segments" or other things which compose it. We are actualized from segments of the A-Ideal's substance or nature. >All of these segments are "added up" or form-together to constitute the A-Ideal. This is a known, internal "part" of the A-Ideal, which is Actualization because the intent is clearly to create Itself. '-The A-Ideal is all things added up together into one substance. An infinite amount of actions being done to fulfill Its nature. That is a known part of the A-Ideal and is Actualization because it is clearly the fulfillment of Potential. Ergo, it is Actualization!' >Remember, the A-Ideal has No Parts! - Fulfillment of Potential: -The A-Ideal exists as an infinite amount of internal actions being done to complete Its own potential. This is the only part the A-Ideal has, which means the A-Ideal is nothing but Actualization. - Sum Of All Things Proves A-ideal's End-Goal Is Actualization: -The one and only part we know the A-Ideal has is to be one thing which is like all things combined together. The real-world A-Ideal is all things existing together as one thing. >This means the whole point behind the A-Ideal is to exist as all things together. >To exist is Actualization. They are the same thing. > Demonstration of Addition: -The A-ideal is one thing which is like an infinite number of other things happening together as one. If you subtract them all, one by one, you end up with nothing. Therefore, the end-goal of all that occurs within the A-Ideal is the completion or creation of Itself. -There can be only one end-goal, otherwise we have parts. -The counter-argument that we cannot know for sure that concept like Addition or the adding up thereof are universal across the A-Ideal is ridiculous because the A-Ideal only has one part. We know the A-Ideal is the One As Many, which inherently implies addition. If it has anything more that is not somehow Addition, than It has parts! -While our mortal minds cannot conceive all that is the concept of Addition, it must still be Addition or else the A-Ideal can be said to have parts! - Self-Creation Is All That Is Necessary: -How can we be sure the Self-Creation is the true Meta-Action to the A-Ideal? -Because to produce Itself, the A-ideal must Actualize all things, thus being all sufficient for all things. This is one act which is clearly self-creation and is all sufficient. Therfore, the A-ideal's Meta-Action is Self-Creation or Actualization. Purpose Equals Completion: -We can know that the Meta-Action of the A-ideal is Self-Creation/Actualization because that is the result of Sum Of All Things. -We know A-Ideal is one thing which is like onto all things being together as one at once. When done, this results in the A-Ideal in Its fullness and completion. Thus, that is the Eng-Goal or Meta-Action, to produce the A-Ideal! >In the infinite moment of Aeternity the A-Ideal is and does an infinite amount of things. Before this, the A-Ideal does not exist, but It does afterwards. >As per the oneness of the A-Ideal, this can be the only end-goal of the infinite actions of Self-Creation, which is the creation of the A-Ideal Itself. Otherwise, the A-Ideal has parts! Thus, the Meta-Action is Creation/Actualization. -We can be confident that there aren't any other "rules" or anything else within A-Ideal to confound this conclusion because we have a "part" of the A-Ideal in the form of Sum Of All Things to study. And the A-Ideal has only this one Part, so we can be confident of it being true. >Unknowability will argue we can't possibly know this because of "unknown content," but that only works if we are outside the A-Ideal looking in. But we aren't! We have this one part, which allows us to be essentially "inside" the A-Ideal and interact with It directly. What If The A-Ideal Only Has The Appearance Of Creator?: -Theist can argue that the true nature of the A-Ideal could always be something else. How can we know for sure? >We can know for sure because we have the blueprint for A-Ideal in the Realm of Potential. >Also, the A-Ideal has No Parts and the one part we do have is infinitely self-sufficient for all things. So there would be no need for the A-Ideal to be anything else. The A-Ideal exists as one thing which is all things at once. There can be no need beyond that because the A-Ideal already has all that It needs. It Must First Exist Before It Can Do Anything: Rule of Existing: -A major reason why the Meta-Action of the A-Ideal is the Self-Creation is the simple fact that the A-Ideal can do nothing, be nothing, or do anything else until It exists as at least something. And to be a thing, It must first start to exist. So the A-Ideal's initial (and therefore only) action is Self-Existence or Self-Creation. >And by definition, any beginning of existence is de facto Actualization/Creator. -If you argue that anything is possible, remember that the A-Ideal is already all things and It is existence. So if something can be without 'existing,' than we have something that is apart and beyond the A-Ideal! -While anything is possible, nothing can exist before Creator by dint of the rule of Definition. How Can We Be Sure the Rule of Existing Is Universally True Across A-Infinity?: -Actually, it doesn't. It just has to be true for the A-Ideal Itself. And we know it is true for the A-Ideal because the A-Ideal has to do an infinite number of things as one in order to produce Itself. Category:Metaphysics